The Lost Olympian
by Sylverarrow
Summary: Stuck in a "tower" for 15 years. Victoria was more than ready to see the real world- no matter how dangerous. More importantly, she's ready to find her mother and twin brother. With the great prophecy in 21 days, Victoria has limited time to complete her own quest and keep her family alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii. Sylver here. This is my new story. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up with it.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. All rights go to Sir Riordan.**

I watched the thunder clouds roll by from Olympus. They were amazing. Beautiful, deadly, and invisible in the night sky. They blocked out the light coming from the moon and the stars, blocking out all natural light from the busy streets of Manhattan down below, which probably didn't make Artemis too happy.

Yes, I said Manhattan, and I said Artemis. See, the Greek gods are real. You really think the Greeks were so stupid to believe in fake gods? Anyway, the gods move about from place to place, and for the past one thousand years or so, they've been in America (Don't know why, this place is a dump).

My name is Victoria. Just Victoria, no last name. Demigods like me usually go by the last name of their mortal parent, but I never knew mine. According to the gods, my mother didn't have the money to take care of both me and my older twin brother. My dad, Poseidon said it was one of the hardest things my mom has ever done, and she didn't even know I was taken in by the gods.

At first most of the gods hated me, but when my father asked the gods to take me in, the deal was for the Olympians to all become my parents. Hermes taught her how to pickpocket. Ares taught me to use every weapon available (though I prefer Kyma, the weapon Dad gave me. It transforms to any weapon I choose.) Hephaestus taught me blacksmithing. Aphrodite taught me how to use charm (And tried to teach me how to be pretty.) Apollo taught me archery, and Artemis taught me how to hunt. Athena taught me all normal schooling plus some, and battle strategy. Dionysus taught me to socialize, annoy, and lie. Demeter taught me the value of life and nutrition. Poseidon, my father, taught me all about the sea, and trained me in my demigod powers. Hera was like a mother to me. Zeus had talks with her, and without meaning to, taught her sacrifice. Even Hades played a part in my childhood, teaching me business and politics.

All in all, I had like, twenty parents. I had multiple servants. I was treated like a queen. I could beat my dad in a fight, unlimited money, and a pet tiger named Lei, **(A/N means thunder)** who I raised since I was three.

I hated my life.

I mean, sure, I felt lucky for what I had, and I loved my family. But it KILLED me knowing that my mother and twin brother were out there. Every day of my life, I wanted to march over to the elevator leading to Manhattan, find my mother and brother, and scream I'M HOME. But here I am still, a fifteen year old girl stuck above the city – the same place she's been for the past fourteen and a half years. Sometimes I feel like I'm Rapunzel and Dad is Mother Gothel.

But Father says it's best that Mom thinks I was picked up by some random family. He says that my brother is super powerful, the subject of the great prophecy as he his two minutes older than me. This causes Mom a lot of stress, and it wouldn't do her much good to- what were his words- see my charming personality as it would just worry her more.

I don't know what THAT means.

I've never seen my mom or brother before, not even a picture. But I'm assuming I look like her, since I look nothing like my dad. I have super pale skin, dark brown hair, and bright green eyes, whereas dad has tanned skin, black hair, and sea green eyes. I could have looked them up- but my parents refused to tell me their names. However, I think I might have gotten a glimpse of my brother last year before Hestia locked me in my room. I mean the boy looked exactly like young Dad.

Now it's July 29, 2009. Twenty one days till my brother and I turn sixteen and the prophecy is fulfilled. I've waited for my parents to tell me the truth. Now, studying Father Zeus's storm, I made the biggest decision of my life. I wasn't going to play Rapunzel any longer. I stood up and marched to my room. I change from my toga to jeans, a black tank top, a jean jacket, and black combat boots. I shoved some extra clothes into my void backpack- it would never run out of space- some food, nectar, ambrosia, and a spare knife (just in case.) Then, pushing my braid off my shoulder, I marched through Olympus, ignoring the stares of the residents.

Finally, I made it to the elevator, and wasn't surprised to see Hera waiting for me.

"Mother Hera." I greeted. "I would think you, of all people, would understand. You know how important this is to me."

Hera looked at me pleadingly. "And you know how important you are to me!" She countered. "Please, don't go down there. It's too dangerous."

I softened and put my hand on her shoulder. "We have less than a month." I said gently. "Soon, I won't be any more safe here than out in the world. Please, let me have a chance to find my family."

Mother Hera stared at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug. When she finally pulled back, she wiped a tear, then held out her palm, showing off a silver necklace shaped like a key with a diamond in between the circle and the long part. "Take this." She said. "It will guide to camp half-blood. There, seek out the Oracle of Delphi. Let no one know who you are."

I smiled happily at her before taking the necklace and putting it around my neck and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll come back, Mother Hera. I promise." Then I stepped past her and into the elevator, waving as the doors closed.

_"Man." I thought "Dad's going to kill her."_

After listening to the torturous elevator music (what are the gods _thinking_) I stepped out of the elevator, nodded at the gaping dude at the desk, and marched out into the streets of New York, wondering how the necklace was supposed to guide me to camp. Right on cue, the key grew cold. I held the key in my fist, and I suddenly knew exactly where to go.

I marched through the crowd, pretending that I was a New Yorker, which, I guess in a way, I sort of was. It was late evening. Nobody gave me a strange look.

I followed the path in my brain to a less busy part of town to the backyard of a small family home with people obviously living there. I quietly snuck the side and hopped over the fence, sticking to the shadows. Right away I spotted my destination. A small, wooden shed. What I didn't spot was the giant Great Dane. And when I mean giant, I mean this dog was as tall as me.

Tiny started barking and growling, baring his teeth. I was about to step forward to attempt to sooth him when a squeaky back door opened, and a boy that looked eight years old stepped out. "Moth? What is it, girl?"

So it's a lady. Maybe she could hook up with Cerberus.

I kept myself pressed against the fence as the boy studied his surroundings. Quite observant for a young child. Then, somehow he spotted me. I don't know HOW. Father Hades had taught me how to blend with the shadows. Apparently, you don't have to be a biological child of Hades to do so.

Any who, the boys eyes widened and his jaw dropped as a feminine voice from the house called, "Logan? Honey, what are you doing? Close the door, your letting cold air in."

Seeing as its summer, I don't understand how that could be, but whatever Logan's Mom.

Meanwhile, Moth and Logan were both staring at me. I smiled at the boy and put a finger up to my lips. Logan finally shook out of his shock and called back in, "Just getting some fresh air, Mom!" he yelled in before closing the door. "Who the heck are you?!" he half yelled, half whispered to me.

Kid's got guts. Good, he'll probably need it as a rural kid in Manhattan.

Instead of answering, I walked forward and scratched Moth between the ears. Then, I turned and strolled toward the shed.

"Hey!" Logan yelled, running in front of me, blocking my path. "I asked you a question! What are you doing on my property?!"

I smiled, amused. "You pay the bills, kid?"

"Well… no."

"Not your property. Your home. There's a difference. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe your mother is calling you."

Sure enough the door opened once more, and I quickly stepped into the shadows.

"Logan, sweetheart. What are you doing? Come on it's time for supper."

Logan didn't look too happy about it, but he allowed his mother to guide him inside.

"That's right, kid." I whispered "Cherish it."

Then I turned to the shed, and seeing the tiny key hole, I took my necklace inserted it in the hole, and felt a rush of fresh air as a yellow light surrounded me. I blinked, and I was in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here!**

**The prophecy is REALLY BAD!**

**Sophie- NO, you're awesome!**

I was standing a steep boulder, sticking out in a clearing in the middle of the woods. Different trees, all gracefully tall, seemed to go on for miles around me.

I jumped off the boulder and walked over to the creek running the woods perpendicular to the boulder. I scooped up some water and rubbed my face. It was dark out, and I was tired. Still, night was the best time to do this.

Mother Athena, who always thought me going to camp was a good idea, had taught me the layout of the camp, so I knew exactly where to go. Soon, Camp Half- Blood was in site. Keeping my head down, I crept through the shadows, into the Big House, which, by the way, was actually a big, blue house.

I tip toed up onto the porch, wincing when I opened the creaky door. Walking through the house, I felt Father Hermes's urge to steal stuff. There was some nice stuff in there! But after a quick debate with myself, I decided it was best to leave the stuff where it was.

Eventually, I found my way to the trap door, and brought down the ladder as silently as possible. Climbing up, I could smell reptiles.

The attic was a typical demigod attic, with junk trophies that probably held painful memories. What definitely distinguished it as a demigod attic was the shriveled hippie mummy. And there around her neck- the great prophecy.

I went forward, reaching toward the prophecy, when the mummy sat up. I automatically did a backflip, taking Kyma, which takes form of a hairclip, out into a sword.

The Oracle spoke into my brain, "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask."

This chick has been hanging out with Father Zeus too much. She was very dramatic.

"What do I have to do to help my family?"

The mummy opened her mouth and green mist came out, surrounding me, and forming a picture of the Olympians.

Father Dionysus spoke first.

_Savior of Olympus, cursed daughter _

Then Mother Demeter.

_ West fire in guarded water_

Father Hades.

_ And death to face in failure's place_

Father Ares.

_ Required to be in disgrace_

Mother Aphrodite.

_ One you care for will love you, never_

Finally, Dad.

_ Doomed to now, sleep forever_

Bright stuff.

The Oracle closed her mouth and slammed her head back, causing the stool to slip out under her with a loud BANG. I heard doors open and slam underneath me.

Why do the Fates hate me?

I quickly got the mummy back on her stool, wished her well, and hurried down the ladder from the attic so I wouldn't be cornered. Feet ran up the stairs, and the sound of swords being drawn rang through the once quiet house. I spotted a window and ran towards it, blending with the shadows on the way there. I was about to leap out when I heard voices.

"The ladder's down, Chiron." A gruff, girly voice said.

"Go up and check on the oracle." Said a man that must have been Chiron. "Whoever was here is clearly gone."

Maybe the Fates don't hate me after all. I slipped out of the window- which they left open, by the way- and jogged to the sea. There at least, I knew I was safe. I settled down, underwater, thinking about my prophecy. _West fire in guarded water._ Guarded water. Looks like I was going to pay Dad a visit.

I woke up to a conch horn. Peeking out of the water, I saw nymphs, satyrs, and campers making their way to a Greek styled pavilion. A centaur stomped on the marble so hard I thought he might crack the floor.

"Before we enjoy this fine meal." The centaur started, "I believe some of you might know that we had a break in. Last night, someone snuck into the attack." The campers were whispering now. "When we find this person, I will let you know that you will be punished, severely. And you better prepare for it, because we called Nico to come take care of it." The centaur said, scanning over the campers, a hard expression on his face.

I took that as my cue to leave. Nico, the son of Father Hades would be able to sense my shadow manipulation. I dived underwater, and hoped my dad would still welcome me after running away.

It wasn't long before I saw Dad's underwater palace. I mean, I assumed it was Dad's palace, as it was a palace underwater the size of Olympus. I swam toward the tallest tower. As I swam closer, I heard Dad's voice say.

"Absolutely not! You're too young! It's bad enough Percy is in danger!"

_Percy?_

A childish voice whined, "But, Daddy-"

"I said NO! Now return to the forges!"

_Daddy?!_

A large figure swam out of one of the windows. A pouting cyclops. After he left, I came in through the same window shouting.

"**Daddy**?!"

Dad jumped and spun pretty gracefully for a three thousand year old.

"Victoria!" he cried, wrapping me into a bear hug.

Time to rip of the Band-Aid. "I got a quest." He slowly backed away from me and looked me in the eyes. I've never seen him so sad. "I need your help with this. One of the lines were _west fire in guarded water._"

Dad sighed before thinking. "West? Perhaps something to do with Hades?"

I shook my head. "WATER, Dad."

Dad face let up with a lightbulb moment. Then he gestured me to follow him, leading me to the other side of the room towards a mosaic map. It was currently fixed on the palace. Dad swiped his hand and the ocean sped by. It soon slowed down to show a black hole looking thing.

"What is it?" I asked in wonder.

Father looked grim. "I don't know. It appeared last night. I can't detect anything inside it, and no one can get in. It's just off the coast of Alabama."

"West. Great. Now that I know where I'm going, why did that cyclops call you Daddy? And who's Percy?"

Dad sighed. "The cyclops is your half-brother. Percy is your twin." I nodded. Then swam out of the palace. I started toward Alabama, fighting the tears threatening to spill.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIIIIIII! This story is going to be WAY shorter than I thought. I'm not very good at writing action, so the monster attacks are going to be minimal. Please note the rating thing is now**_** teen, **_**because of future chapters and paranoia!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN PJ! SUPRISE, SURPRISE!**

It felt like I was swimming forever. Now I knew my brother's name. Not only that, but I had a half-brother, a cyclops.

But I had to stay focused. After swimming so far I passed South Carolina, I decided it was time to go onto land. I kept Kyma in my hand. I hadn't been attacked since I left Olympus. That was a sure sign an army was coming.

I strolled through Georgia, spotting a newspaper stand. July 31st. Nineteen days in till the great prophecy.

I shivered, feeling evil in the air. "_Don't focus on death._" I could hear Mother Demeter whisper to me. _"Rather focus on the life that counters death."_

I walked along, looking for any signs of a bus or train when a felt a presence run towards me from behind. I didn't see anything. That is, in till I looked down.

A branch soared toward me from a, um, vertically challenged man. Letting reflex take over, I grabbed the branch and twisted, forcing the man to let go.

The man had beady, hateful eyes. He wore an orange jogging suit that was so bright it made my eyes hurt, with a red baseball cap, and a whistle around his neck. For some reason, he also had a megaphone clipped onto his pants.

The man glared at me. "Ohh, cupcake. You are really asking for a beat down." I lowered my guard a bit. _Cupcake. Seriously?_

He charged at me, hands out like he was going to wrestle me one on one. "Hey wait!" I cried. "What did I do!? I was just flippin _walking_. Is that against the law in Georgia?"

The man pretty much ignored me and continued charging at me. I didn't have time for this. I threw down the branch and ran. I heard him running after me, screaming bloody murder, but looking ahead, I saw I had a bigger problem. A huge shape that looked even bigger after the Cupcake Man. An army of monsters were behind him. Why did I have to be right?

I cursed and drew Kyma, which was still in my hand, into a bow. I knocked an arrow, ready to shoot, but Cupcake Man had other ideas. He failed to notice the Minotaur and the dozen dracaena **(A/N did I spell that right?)** and hellhounds, and tackled me from behind. His cap fell off his head revealing goat horns.

Cupcake Satyr? Shouldn't he be on MY side?

I rolled to the side to avoid getting wacked by his branch- why did I give that back? Knocking four arrows at once, I turned toward the monsters and shot. I loaded my bow again. I heard Cupcake Satyr gasp when he finally spotted the monsters. I aimed at the now charging hellhounds and whistled for Lei. Within seconds, my white tiger leaped in front of me, roaring. A screaming satyr followed. I drew Kyma into a sword and charged after them. We fought like demons. Cupcake Satyr was actually very good, and seemed to enjoy killing things. Cupcake was also, as I found out, stupidly brave. He charged the Minotaur. He actually CHARGED the Minotaur. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Mr. Cupcake lashed out with his incredibly terrifying stick and some karate that looked pretty legit.

And- get this- he rammed feet first into the Minotaur, which would've been incredibly stupid if it hadn't worked. The Minotaur tried to run Cupcake Satyr with his horns, accidently stabbing himself in the stomach. I made a note to try that with Father Ares. The feet first thing, not the horns.

"Yeah! Take that! Teach you to mess with the goat!" Cupcake Satyr did a little dance and made a rather rude gestures at the small pile of dust.

"That's not very nice." I noted, walking over to Lei to check him for injuries. Cupcake Satyr stopped dancing and leaned over toward me, inhaling deeply. He gasped.

"You're a demigod!"

"Good observation."

"But I smelled monster!"

"Gee, maybe it was the twenty monsters that we all killed."

Silence. Cupcake Satyr stared at me while I tended to Lei, who was unharmed.

"Nice tiger." He finally said.

I snorted "Nice megaphone."

He looked at me again. I had a feeling he was trying to decide how he felt about me.

Finally, he grinned. "I like you, Cupcake. On an extremely dangerous quest I presume?"

I nodded. "Heading west."

His face brightened. "Maybe I can help you. A fellow coach of mine is heading with their family to Texas. He invited me along, but with the war happening, I couldn't. BUT, if I ask them to drop my niece off at a friend's in Texas, I doubt they'll mind. I'll ask now!"

I frowned, but before I could protest, he had already whipped his cell out and dialed. "Coach Wolfe! It's Coach Hedge. I'm down with my niece in Georgia, and she needs to get to Texas. I was wondering if you had any idea how we can get her down there, quick." A pause. "Really! Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother. Thanks Wolfe, you're the best!"

He turned to me and grinned. "One ride west! Your welcome, Cupcake."

I scowled at him. "Was that really necessary? I'm assuming they're mortals? They could get hurt."

Coach Cupcake snorted. "Doubtful. What's your name, niece?"

I rolled my eyes. "Victoria."

"Well Victoria, they'll be here in a few hours. Let's get a bite to eat. Then they'll send their son Martin to pick you up at the diner."

"Not staying?"

"I have a war to prepare for, Cupcake. Oh, and though that tiger of yours is lovely, I don't think pets are allowed in restaurants."

I sighed and gave Lei a kiss on his forehead before he melted into shadow.

Two hours later, I was standing in front of the diner, dressed in a pair of shorts, and white tank top, and tan hiking boots, listening to my newly appointed Uncle Cupcake ramble on about cage matches.

A black car pulled up next to us, causing Uncle Cupcake to jump to his hooves. The car door opened and a boy about my age stepped out. I looked up at him with my perfect poker face and… OH MY GODS. My jaw dropped.

I grew up on Olympus, with handsome young demigod boys as close friends. But this guy… he was… he was… wow. He had blond hair that stopped just above his neck and hung over his eyes. He had a nice tan, and the most beautiful dark blue eyes. He was tall, maybe an inch taller than me. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers.

Oh man. Mother Aphrodite? What the heck is going on here?

I desperately tried to pick my jaw up from the floor, but I just… couldn't. Wow, it was really hard to think.

Thankfully, I didn't look like a total idiot, as the boy's jaw dropped when he looked at me too.

Our staring ended when Uncle Cupcake elbowed me in the stomach, glaring daggers at the boy. I put my hand out and smiled. "Victoria Hedge."

`He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Victoria? You look more like a Lucy to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm Martin Wolfe."


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM REALLY GOOD AT GEOGRAPHY! Victoria is, in fact, heading for Arizona, not Alabama. *facepalm***

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJ. Duh.**

"Martin?" I made a face. "How boring." **(No offense to the people named Martin. I personally love the name.)**

He snorted. Uncle Cupcake gave me an approving nod. "That's right Cupcake. Tough love."

I stared at him. "Did you just give me relationship advice?"

Martin blushed. "Well, we really should be going! Mom and Dad are waiting!" I nodded and surprised Uncle Cupcake by giving him a hug. The little man had grown on me. Then I marched to the passenger's side and slipped inside. Martin soon followed and started up the car. Looking back, I saw the car seated seven. Two in the front and middle, and three in the back.

"Large family?" I asked

He shrugged. "Parents, little brother, and large dog. It gets a little cramped. Sorry, it'll take us another two days to get to Dallas."

"Mm."

Another few minutes and I glanced at the clock.

"Hey, it's only five o'clock! You guys checked into a hotel already?"

He blushed. "My brother and I get crazy carsick. We stop every few hours to barf. Mom gave up and called it a night."

I stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Well, aren't you nice?"

"T- Tell me the hotel isn't an hour away?"

"How is this funny?"

He was smiling, though. He had a really nice smile, too. One that you couldn't help but smile back when you saw it.

I guess I was staring, because he frowned at me. "What? Is there somethin' on my face?"

I nodded in mock seriousness. "Yes. There's something covering your nose. It makes it look HUGE!"

He took one of his hands of the wheel and swatted at me. I laughed and leaned away.

"Both hands on the wheel, barf machine!"

"Seriously!" He looked forward and sighed in relief. "Thank God, we're here! I don't think I could take another minute of you blabbing!"

"Hey!"

He turned into the parking lot. Climbing out, he got to my door and opened it. He bowed mockingly. "Your highness." Holding out his hand as if to help me down.

I made a face. I hated it when people on Olympus treated me that way. I stuck my tongue out at him, but took his hand on impulse. He didn't let go for a second and just looked at me smiling. Then he shook his head and let go of my hand, slamming the car door shut. I followed him through the doors and looked around, noting emergency exits, potential emergency weapons, ice cream stations, and possible threats. The crystal chandelier looked very pointy.

The lobby was empty except for a girl who looked around eighteen with blue hair behind the front desk. She batted her eyelashes at Martin, and I suddenly had a huge urge to walk over and brain her. Martin wasn't interested though. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. I felt a wave of joy and respect for him. My best guy friend on Olympus, Oliver, was a huge ladies man. He would take any girl who gave him a glance.

We walked in the elevator and headed up to the third floor. We were in room forty-eight. Martin unlocked the door and motioned me inside. "Mom, Dad, I'm back!" he called in.

I heard the soft sound of the news, then a thump and the clinging of a collar. I turned and saw a familiar looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes swing around the corner, followed by a huge Great Dane.

I was a little surprised, but I didn't let it show. He however, let his jaw drop. I smirked at him.

"The munchkin your puking partner?" I asked Martin.

He gave me a dirty look before gesturing to Logan and Moth.

"My little brother Logan and our dog Moth. Logan, this is Lu- I mean Victoria." He frowned, noticing Logan's face for the first time. "What's wrong?"

Figures. The first person I have a sort of conversation with off Olympus happens to be a part of the family taking me to Texas.

I snap back to reality as a middle aged woman with red hair and a man with blonde hair sweep into the little walkway entrance.

The woman smiled at me then frowned at the barfing bros. "What are you two still doing here?" She scolded. "Show our guest inside."

She turned to me and smiled. "Hello, dear. I'm Sarah. This is my husband, James. Come, come, make yourself at home." She guided me into the room, revealing a quaint little living room. Next to the TV a white door connected to what I assumed was the bathroom. On the other side of the room, there was another door with the number forty-nine. The living room connected to a small little kitchen, and a bedroom with a queen sized bed and a desk.

Coach Wolfe gestured to the door with the number on it. "You and Martin will be sharing that room. I hope you don't mind, but Logan insisted on sleeping in the same room as us. And there is a divider, so it should dampen the sound of Martin's snoring-"

"Dad!"

"-But if it bothers you, I'm sure we could work something out."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, the arrangement is fine. I already feel so bad asking you to do this for me." That was the truth. They just didn't know I was afraid of a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters coming to eat them.

"It really isn't a problem, dear! Gleeson is an old friend of ours!" She frowned at my backpack. "Is that really all you brought, dear?"

"I have more stuff at my aunt's in Texas. This will do just fine for now, Mrs. Wolfe."

"Call me Sarah. Are you hungry? You look tired. Do you need a nap?"

I smiled at her mothering. Would my mom be the same?

"A nap sounds great, err, Sarah." She nodded at me, smiling. I turned to the door where my bed was and stepped inside, shutting it behind me. As soon as the door closed I heard Sarah say, "She's quite beautiful, don't you think, Martin?"

"Mom!"

"Don't deny it, son." Coach Wolfe said, "You didn't want her to know about your snoring. You want to impress her."

"No, I do not!"

"Well," Sarah said, "You can start by getting a haircut."

Martin groaned, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Anyways." Martin grumbled, "Logan, do you know her from somewhere?"

"Yes! She was that weird girl in our yard!"

"Not this nonsense again."

"I swear I'm not lying! She even has the key necklace!"

"Well she didn't seem to know you!"

"You're even defending her!" Sarah cut in, "How cute!"

"MOM!"

I smiled and laid down on one of the beds. Sleep… at last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest- lol. If that was the ending, you're correct, it'd suck.**

**Wew! SUMMER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ**

My first demigod dream. YAY!

Not.

Dreams don't come in Olympus, but I've heard stories. I wasn't very excited to experience them first hand. Especially because of my prophecy. _Doomed to now sleep forever._ Does that mean I'll never wake up now?

It isn't like I can do anything about it. I need energy. Only 18 days in till Percy saves or destroys Olympus. That may seem like a long time, but think about it. What if someone said, "Hey, you have 18 days in till the world could enter extreme chaos! Take your time!"

_I could recognize camp, even if I've only been there once. Everyone seemed tense, not that you could blame then. I zoomed in to the Big House. A group of demigods and Chiron stood around a ping pong table. At the head of the table was a boy with black hair and eyes with pale olive skin. He was twisting a skull ring on his finger nervously. I could immediately tell that I was looking at Nico di' Angelo, son of Father Hades._

_The rest of the table seemed to be arguing about something, in till Chiron yelled, "Enough! For now, let us speak about the break in. Nico, you said you had news?"_

_Everyone looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and said, "They could manipulate shadows."_

_A girl with blonde curly hair and gray eyes said, "But I thought only children of Hades could do that."_

"_Me too, Annabeth. I've talked to dear old Dad about it. He said I was his only child."_

_He seemed to be hesitating to say something else. I held my breath._

_Chiron seemed to notice his hesitation. "Go on, my boy."_

"_It's just… the way he said it bothered me. He said, "You are my only biological child." Why didn't he just say you're my only child?"_

_Annabeth spoke up. "You think he adopted?"_

_Nico shrugged. "I don't really know what to think. Dad isn't exactly the biggest fan of kids. Why would he adopt?"_

"_Why do you stick your noses into people's business?" A familiar voice drawled out. Father Dionysus strolled into the room, diet coke at hand._

"_Mr. D?" Chiron questioned, "Do you know who broke in?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you going to tell us? It involves punishing a camper."_

"_It wasn't a camper."_

_Apparently, nobody expected that. Another round of yells came. Then Chiron spoke._

"_Then it is even more crucial that we catch this culprit. Mr. D, would you please tell us who it was?"_

"_No."_

_Silence. Before a boy from the side who had been silent stepped forward. He looked mad. He had windswept black hair and beautiful sea green eyes, along with a nice tan. He looked just like Dad. I held my breath. Could this be…? Percy?_

"_Well you may not care about this camp, but we do! How selfish are you! We're trying to save you gods, and all you want to do is lounge around and wait? How hard is it to tell us what kind of ugly monster broke in-"_

_Father Dionysus pounded his fist on the ping pong table shouting, "Don't you _dare_ talk about Victoria like that!"_

_Hearing my name, Percy gasped and stumbled back, holding his chest like he'd been shot._

_Annabeth looked at him concerned. "Percy?"_

_So it was him. I started to tear up. He was so close, and yet so far away._

"_I- I have to go." He was crying. Everyone in the room looked shocked as Percy ran out of the room. Father Dionysus sighed._

"_Don't look into this matter anymore." He said to Chiron before teleporting away._

_Then for some reason, everything started shaking._

"_Lucy?" huh?_

"Lucy? Hey, wake up." Martin said, shaking me awake. He looked down at me and frowned. "You're crying. Is everything alright?" I reached up and touched my face. Sure enough, I felt tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said sitting up.

I could tell by the look he gave me he didn't believe me. "Well… okay. Supper's ready." He offered me his hand. I took it and we walked to the door together, hand in hand, before letting go.

He opened the door for me and I walked in. Sarah looked up and smiled at me. "I hope you're hungry, dear. Better get some food before the boys eat it all." I nodded but before I could take a step, Logan moved in front of me and pulled on my necklace. He's lucky I looked to see who it was or else I would've knocked him into next week.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

He had a triumphant look in his eyes. "I told you! It's the necklace!"

"Logan! What do you think you are doing?!" Sarah said, rushing over and smacking his hand off my necklace. "I'm so sorry, dear. He has this crazy idea you were in our backyard a few nights ago. Logan, apologize, now."

"What's going on in here?" Coach Wolfe asked, coming in from the bathroom.

Logan started tearing up. "I'm not crazy! I saw her! It had to be her! I don't understand why you didn't see her, Mom! She was right in front of you! She told me to cherish my family! I know it was her!"

I was shocked. He really remembered this. So he had to be either a demigod or clear sighted.

Logan, full on crying now, ran into room forty-nine and slammed the door.

Sarah started to move forward to go talk to him, but I put my arm out. "No, let me. This was my fault." Before she could protest I went into the room. Logan was laying on Martin's bed, sobbing.

"Go away, Mom."

"It isn't Mom."

He snapped his head up. "It was you. I know it was."

I smiled at him sadly and put my finger to my lips. "How about we walk around the Hotel a bit?"

He nodded and wiped away his tears. "Shouldn't we tell Mom?"

I brushed it off. "They're eavesdropping anyway."

A laugh from the other side of the wall. Logan giggled. I opened the door and walked through. When I was sure we were alone, I turned to him. "I'm sorry about this Logan, but your life is about to be changed forever."

I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "I wasn't in your backyard that day. The only thing there was shadows."


	6. Chapter 6

**BUBBLEEWA and UNIKITTY! You two are amazing! Thank you so much for brightening my day!**

**Sorry its late, I was busy yesterday.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJ.**

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!"

I leaned back as Logan screamed at me. "Excellent."

He looked at me blankly. "Huh?"

"You're not like me." I looked him square in the eye. "It's dangerous to be like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Logan, have you ever seen things that don't make sense? Scary things, like monsters? That no one else can see?"

His eyes widened. "How did you know that? Can you see them too?"  
"Sometimes. You were right, kid. I was at your house that night."

"I knew it! How come Mom couldn't see you?"

"The same way you can see those monsters and she can't. I'm not a monster though. You would be able to see if I was."

"Then what are you?"

"I guess you could say I'm a monster hunter of sorts."

He grinned at me. "I knew I wasn't crazy! Now we can go tell everyone you were there!" he started walking back the way we came.

"We can't do that, Logan."

He stopped. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you guys to be hurt. The monsters won't come to you, but I'd rather not take any chances. Please, just tell them it was a dream. Can you do that for me?"

He looked at me for a long time. "Only if you tell me all about the life as a monster hunter."

I love this kid. "How about when you're twelve? That's around when we hunters start."

"Deal!" He said happily, slipping his hand into mine. "Man, I'm starving! Mac and Cheese tonight!"

I laughed. It's crazy how quickly this family had grown on me. I don't ever want to leave them. But Percy needs me. Whether he knows it or not, I'll be there. No matter what.

Martin was standing at the door when we got back. Logan let go of my hand and ran into the room, all smiles. Martin looked at me in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're good with kids, too?"

"What can I say? I'm perfection."

"Of course."

Gods, he is so damn cute.

I walked through the door, patting his cheek when I passed by. We joined the others at the table. Mac and Cheese. Yum!

By then it was nine o'clock, and everyone was tired. Martin and I went over to our room. I called the bathroom first and rushed in to take a shower and change. When I came out Martin was lounging on his bed watching the news. He was blushing furiously. I glanced at the TV. Nope, no hot news anchor, just some map.

"Martin are you okay?" I asked, running a comb through my hair.

He jumped at my voice. "Huh? Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

"You're not a very good liar."

"Oh… shut up."

"Good comeback."

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Yes."

"You are unbelievable!" he threw his hands in the air. "I'm going to go take a shower."

He stomped toward the bathroom.

"Martin… wait."

He stopped. "What?" he said harshly.

I stood up and slowly made my way over to him and gently took his hand. He spun around in surprise. I didn't meet his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just… I've always been expected to be stronger than everyone. I've always been told, smile, chin-up, act perfect, and people will start believing you are. I'm not really used to being challenged." I had started crying.

I fully expected him to pull his hand away and yell, "So what!" But he didn't. In fact, he did the last thing I ever would expect him to do. He gently pushed my chin up and pressed his lips to mine.

I melted. So this was why Mother Aphrodite was so loony. I was in Elysium. But, unfortunately, we had to breathe, so after a few moments, Martin pulled away. He pressed his forehead onto mine and whispered, "You're never going to be treated that way. Not by me. No matter how much of a smart mouth you are. As long as you're you. Anyone who tells you to be perfect will have to face me."

He wiped away my tears and I smiled up at him. "Thank you." I whispered. We embraced.

Everything seemed perfect. But I'm a demigod, so a perfect moment was out of the question. I felt a sharp pain just behind the eyes. I jerked and stepped away. I didn't cringe, I was trained to take pain, but it was a mistake to step away.

Then these images raced through my head. That girl, Annabeth, taking a knife for Percy. Percy wrestling a giant flying pig. New York asleep. An army of skeletons. By then I was shivering. I stumbled, but Martin caught me. I could vaguely hear him calling for help.

A single image finally popped into my head. An underwater Greek styled pavilion, slowly rising up out of the water. In the center, a blue flame burned. Somehow, I knew the fire was blowing to the west. _West fire in guarded water._ I was missing something. How was this flame guarded, and why. A final wave of pain went through me as one more image appeared.

No… Typhon.

Without realizing what I was doing, I reached up and grabbed Martin's shoulders. His blue eyes shown with fear. I could distantly hear a siren. "The storm… it's coming." Then I fell back and entered darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJ.**

_Percy turned the key to a door and walked into a small, but quaint apartment. _

_"__Mom?" He called out._

_"__Percy! A kind voice called back. A woman came into the room. "Is everything alright?"_

_The woman looked like me, with dark brown hair and green eyes. She was a shade tanner than I was._

_Mom._

_Percy gave her a hug then sat down, running his hand down his face. "Can you tell me about Victoria again?"_

_Mom looked at him, surprised. "Like I said before, Percy, she was only six months old when the social workers took her. But she was your opposite. She had my green eyes and hair. She was pale, but it was a beautiful pale. And she would never cry. She was such a happy baby. You guys loved each other."_

_Percy smiled at the description. "I wonder where she is. She hasn't come to camp, and we're turning sixteen soon." She looked at Mom. "When all this is over, I'm going to find her and bring her home."_

_Mom sat next to Percy and hugged him. "And I'll be right beside you."_

My eyes shot open and I was sitting. Beep, beep, beep. Someone holding my hand.

"Lucy!" Martin grinned at me. "Thank goodness! I was afraid you'd never wake up." He hugged me.

I was so shocked I didn't hug him back. "Wait, what? What happened? Why wouldn't I have woken up?"

"You don't remember?"

"Obviously not."

He grinned. "Still have your flare."

"Just answer me, Wolfe."

His smile faded. "You… just started shaking. Then you said, "The storm is coming," and passed out. You've been in a comma for thirteen days."

"THIRTEEN DAYS! But that means August eighteenth is in five days!"

He looked at me weird. "Yeah, so? Hey, what are you doing?!"

At this point I was getting ready to pull off the thing on my arm that connected me to the machine. Then the doors opened. A nurse and two police officers came in.

One of the officers looked at me and smiled. The other officer was busy arguing with the nurse. The smiling officer came over to me and knelt so we were face to face.

"Are you Victoria Hedge?"

"Err, yes."

"We need to ask you a few questions at the station, okay?"

Martin stepped in front of me, eyes narrowed. "About what?"

"It doesn't matter what!" The nurse cried coming over. "Ms. Hedge is in no condition to move!"

The other officer crossed his arms. "She looks just fine to me." He grumbled.

"How about this." I interrupted. "I go with the Wolfe's for tonight, and if I'm fine, I go with the police tomorrow." Of course that wasn't going to happen. But I had to get out of this hospital one way or another.

The nurse slowly nodded. "I'll get the doctor." She ran out of the room.

Martin was still staring down the officers. I patted him on the shoulder. He looked down at me and I smiled and nodded. Soon a doctor came in.

"You're feeling better, Ms. Hedge?"

"Much, thank you."

He walked over and checked my screen. "I've never seen a case like this. Is there anything that could've led to your comma?"

"No sir. I just felt dizzy and collapsed." Tick, tock, tick, tock.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it seems that you're okay to go home."

"Now wait just a second!" the second officer said. "You're coming with us, Missy." I felt Martin tense up.

The other officer just smiled at me. "See you tomorrow!" he called. Then he grabbed his partner's arm and dragged him out the door.

Martin signed me out. The other Wolfe's had walked home. Logan was apparently sleeping on his feet. Martin had refused to leave.

We climbed in the car, Martin insisting on opening my car door for me. What a worry wart.

But I had started thinking. It was too dangerous for me to be with a mortal. I liked Martin too much for him to get hurt. And if he found out who I was…

"Hey Lucy? I know your lying. You know exactly why you collapsed, don't you?"

Yeah, it was because I was a demigod and we aren't meant to bestow oracle visions, even if they're just simple pictures. Of course I didn't say that aloud.

Instead I snorted. "Well aren't you Sherlock Holms."

"I'm serious, Lu. Remember what I said? You don't have to wear a mask around me."

We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Before the car even stopped I had opened the car door and was walking toward the hotel. I don't think I could've taken all these questions.

I heard Martin yelling from behind me, but I didn't stop. I was in the elevator and heading up by the time Martin ran in. I unlocked our door from the hallway with the keys that I had very easily pickpocketed from Martin. I went and laid on my bed.

Soon I heard the door open, close, and lock.

"Okay, what the heck is going on with you?" He was standing right above me now.

Slowly, I got up and starting shoving things into my backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"What? Why! Is this because of those police officers? What did they want with you?"

"I'm not sticking around to find out."

"No way! I won't let you! You can't just run from the law!"

I turned and found myself staring face to face with him. "What are you going to do about it?"

I expected him to start yelling. Instead he pulled me close and locked our lips together. I was so surprised I dropped my backpack. This was getting old. He kept surprising me, and that was dangerous. I had to expect the unexpected.

In the back of mind, I knew this was wrong, but my heart pounded my brain. Mother Athena would be disappointed.

I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't stop. Martin didn't seem to want to stop either. And so we didn't. And I let go.

**Did I keep that PG enough?**

**ALSO- EW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ.**

I don't think I've ever felt so warm. And safe. And peaceful. I slowly blinked my eyes open. It was dark. I turned my head and saw Martin. A pleasant smile on his face, which was snuggled into my hair. His arms were locked around my stomach. I remembered. I remembered everything.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was nearly two a.m. Only four more days now.

I mentally cursed. How could I have been so stupid?

Careful not to wake up Martin, I slowly rolled out of bed, got dressed, then went to the bathroom. What, when you gotta go, you gotta go. I tiptoed out of the bathroom, thinking, "Lei, I need you." And I found Martin standing there. He was dressed again. So much for being stealthy.

He looked sad. "What are you doing?"

I sighed and walked over to him, hugging myself even though I wasn't cold. I knew this looked bad. We had just slept together, and I was standing with my backpack over my shoulder at two a.m.

"I have to go."

"Lu, we'll get you to your aunt's."

"I'll get there on my own."

"No way."

I was surprised how calm he was being about this.

I closed my eyes. "Listen to me, Martin. I need to be at my aunt's in four days."

"We'll get there. You can't leave my family. You're one of us now."

"You all knew me for a day."

"Fourteen days."

"Thirteen of which I was unconscious."

He took another step towards me. He was uncomfortably close now.

His tone was deadly serious. "I have never felt this way about a girl before. I love you. Please, if us means anything to you, stay."

I was choking up now. I could vaguely feel Lei coming closer, waiting for me underneath the window.

I walked over to the window. "It's because I love you that I'm leaving." Then I threw open the window and jumped out.

I heard my name being screamed. But I just let the wind bring me peace. There is a sense of peace when you're falling. A sense of freedom. That freedom came to an end when I felt something soft catch me. Lei. I patted him and looked up. Martin was standing at the window looking down, hand outstretched, eyes squeezed shut. He probably thought I went splat.

"Come on, boy. Let's go west. To Arizona."

I didn't notice what I had left behind.

Lei ran. I clutched onto his fur. Now what was I supposed to do? It felt like only a few minutes had passed when Lei stopped. I looked up and found we were in Louisiana. The sun had risen and was high in the sky. I shrouded Lei in mist so that he looked like a striped cat. Then I stopped at a gas station and bought some food and water. Then we retired to an ally.

I poured Lei some water in a dish I found and gave him some veggies. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. I had wasted enough time already.

While Lei feasted I halfheartedly munched on some pretzels. I would love to say I was going over a battle strategy. The truth was, I couldn't stop thinking about my prophecy. One of the lines in particular. One you care for will love you, never. Did Martin hate me? Of course, he probably thinks I'm dead…

Lei perked up and hissed, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Check out the lady." A voice said.

I looked up and saw a bunch of street thugs. Classic.

I sighed and stood up.

"Wait up, sweetheart. We just want to have a little fun." Their leader said grabbing my hand. I glared at him as hard as I could. He winced. I was so not in the mood for this.

I twisted his hand quickly and heard a satisfying crack before kicking him in the stomach. He cried out and fell. Wimp. I looked the four other thugs in the eyes, daring them to challenge me. They grabbed their leader and ran away.

I was seriously tired. And aggravated. Basically ready for the end of my stupid quest. I climbed back on Lei, and he took off running. We still had a long way to go. Snuggled up against Lei, I couldn't help but drift into dreams.

_A young man with whitish hair sat on a golden throne. He had a scar on his left cheek. His eyes were pure gold. Even in a dream, he radiated pure evil._

_"__Lord!" A boy with an eyepatch ran up to the throne about bowed._

_The man on the throne looked bored. He was twirling his scythe between his fingers. "What is it, Nakamura?" His voice was sharp and gravelly._

_"__We have received word that Percy Jackson survived the explosion."_

_My heart skipped a beat. Jackson. My last name was Jackson. But what was all this about an explosion?_

_"__That's old news, Nakamura."_

_Nakamura looked shocked. The man on the throne stood and Nakamura hastily bowed again. _

_"__Are you really so foolish to believe the son of Poseidon wouldn't survive on a _ship_."_

_Duh._

_Nakamura looked really embarrassed now._

_The man on throne shooed him away. "Do not bother me again unless you have real news."_

_Nakamura bowed again and practically ran out of the room._

_My dream changed._

_Now I was standing in a dark room. Alone. Then Mother Hera shimmered into existence. _

_"__My child! I can't stay for long! Typhon is rampaging towards Olympus." She wrapped me into a hug._

_"__Percy Jackson." I said._

_She nodded. Then pulled away. Then she did something that made no sense. She knelt, placing both of her hands on my stomach, and closed her eyes._

_"__Mother Hera, what are you-" I stopped short, eyes getting wider at the realization. "No… this is impossible. We used protection."_

_Mother Hera nodded and took my hands gently. "Protection only works most of the time, sweetie." She squeezed my hands reassuringly. "He's going to be a beautiful baby boy."_

_A son. I was going to have a son. _

Doomed to now, sleep forever.

_I looked her straight in the eyes. "Mother Hera. Promise me something. If there is any way to save my son and I'm not around, I need you to. Then you must get him to Uncle Cupcake."_

_She looked at me strangely. "Uncle Cupcake?"_

_I shook my head. "A satyr. Gleeson Hedge. He knows the father. He's the one who has to get my son to him. And if he's not ready for a baby, Uncle Cupcake needs to bring him to my mother." I begged with my eyes. "Please."_

_"__Yes, of course." She said wrapping me in a hug. "Do you have a name?"_

_I nodded. "His name will be Percy Logan Wolfe."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ.**

**Martin POV**

**(Surprise! I couldn't resist.)**

She jumped. Why would she jump!

It's because I love you that I'm leaving.

Her last words. Why would she say that?

I was currently hanging over the side of the window, too afraid to open my eyes.

Vaguely, I could hear Mom and Dad struggling with the door and calling to me and Victoria, asking if we were okay.

No we were not.

Slowly, shakily, I pulled myself back into the room and made my way to the door. I unlocked it and my parents barreled into the room. I leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor, hiding my face in my hands. Not surprisingly, I could feel tears.

"Martin?" my mom questioned, sounding worried. "Where's Victoria?" I felt her kneel next to me.

Silently, I pointed at the open window.

She gasped, covering her mouth. She slowly stood and made her way to the window to look out. Before she could, Dad stopped her and told her to call Coach Hedge. Then he looked out the window himself.

I expected to hear a mournful sigh, but I didn't hear anything. Confused, I looked up at Dad.

He was still leaning out the window, looking back and forth, like he was searching for her body. When he leaned in, he looked confused.

"I don't see anything, Martin. Are you sure she jumped?" I stared at him and let him think about what he just asked.

Meanwhile, Mom slammed the hotel phone back into place. "Gleeson isn't answering. Do we know her Aunt's number?"

Dad shook his head no.

"Well then, I'm calling the police. Victoria is missing after all. And after that jump, she has to be injured."

After a speedy conversation on the phone, Dad went outside to wait for the police and Mom went to stay with Logan.

I went into the bathroom to wash my face.

I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. Her curly brown hair. Her bright green eyes. Her sarcastic comments, and the way she smiled. How peaceful she looked when she was in the comma. How scared she looked before she passed out.

She had grown on me so fast. I had never believed in love at first sight, but the way we connected… it was unreal.

And she had broken my heart. Just like every other girl. It had just never hurt this badly before.

With every thought I splashed my face. I sighed and wiped my face with a towel. I wanted to scream. I had just watched Victoria jump out a window, and somehow her body was gone. Was that good or bad?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle. It was a silver key necklace with a diamond at the start of the blade.

Victoria's necklace.

My hands shaking, I gently scooped it up. I stared at it and walked out to the window. The moon and stars were way too bright. The sky should've been pure black.

I clutched the necklace into my fist.

"I'll find you, Lucy. I swear."

**Victoria**

By the time I woke up, we were in Arizona. Yes, Lei was that fast. And he was exhausted. I climbed off him and sent him home. The sun was rising on August 15. Three days left.

I stood at the entrance to the Gulf of California nervously, hand on my stomach. This was so not good for Percy Logan. However, the end of the world was also not the best for my son.

With one last pat on my stomach, I waded into the water.

I didn't get much of Dad's sea powers. I could breathe underwater, stay dry, heal, withstand pressure and swim super-fast. All handy skills, but I couldn't actually manipulate water. I could however, talk to sea creatures and horses, as well as cause earthquakes. That was pretty fun.

To be honest, I wasn't really looking that hard. I mean, how hard is it to find some pavilion that was slowly rising from the ocean. And it was supposed to be protected. Was some monster protecting it, or spell, or what? Or maybe the titans were planning something. That was the most likely scenario.

There it was. A grey Greek styled circular pavilion. You could see the blue flame from where I was, still a good half a mile away. For that matter, you could feel the heat from the flame. I drew Kyma into a sword and slowly swam forward.

I was maybe a hundred yards away when an Iris Message formed in front of me. A beautiful woman with long black hair and pale skin appeared. Her hair seemed to dance around her.

"I am Eris, Goddess of discord and failure." Her voice came out slippery, and I could almost hear the mischievousness in her voice. "Turn back, traveler, or face my wrath."

I was a little surprised. A goddess was guarding the flame? Then, why do I have to get to it? What role does it play with saving Olympus? I decided to try the nice route.

"Lady Eris!" I said with false cheerfulness, trying for a smile and failing miserably. "Believe me, I don't want to face your wrath. It's just, I really need to get to the flame. May I ask why you're guarding it?"

Eris studied me for a good bit. Then she said, "Young demigod, do you not understand what you are standing before?" She sounded almost… offended.

"A rising pavilion with some blue flame leaning west?" Apparently that wasn't the correct answer.

"You foolish girl!" She shrieked. "You are lucky I am not there, or else I would've destroyed you!" She had her face so close to the message all I could see was her eye. "Turn back now, or I'll have my substitute rip you to shreds."

I shook my head. Substitute? "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

She looked surprised, then smiled coldly. "Then die, impulsive one."

The Iris message disappeared, and before I could even raise my sword, I was hit with a wave of darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ**

Confusion didn't even begin to describe what I was feeling.

Darkness was quickly closing in around me, suffocating me. So, this was what it was like to die.

Then I thought about Martin. And Percy, and Percy Logan. There was no way I could die. Besides, I couldn't just give up. That'd be the worse hero story ever.

Even if I couldn't manipulate water, this was my turf.

I built up all the speed I could muster, and bulleted out of the shadows. I reached for Kyma, before realizing I had drawn it already. It was sinking. Somewhere.

I frantically searched for a presence, but I was hit in the face by darkness again. I felt like such a noob.

So, since you can't fight, you talk.

"Show yourself, coward!" I yelled, still looking for Kyma.

"A coward, am I?" a smooth voice answered. A man with chocolate skin and black clothes appeared. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him.

Now what? I didn't actually expect him to show himself.

"Umm… hi. And you are?"

He raised an eyebrow. "A demigod that doesn't recognize me? Very interesting."

"So, not going to answer? At least tell me what's up with the flame."

Mr. Beautiful smiled. "So, you really don't know what an honor you have."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop skirting around. What place of honor am I in?"

"Forward, aren't you?" He shook his head. "Very well demigod. You tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine."

I rolled my eyes again. "Victoria."

He paused. "Ah, yes. Hades has told me of the daughter of Olympus."

In league with Father Hades? That didn't sound too pleasant.

"I am Thanatos. The Lieutenant of Lord Hades. Though you may know me as Death."

How do you follow that?

"And the flame?" I said, trying to act like I wasn't fazed.

"What? The daughter of Olympus has never heard about the Flame of Western Civilization?"

Of course I had. "Duh. But what does that have to do with-" I stopped as a thought came to me. No way. "That's impossible. The Western Flame doesn't have physical form."

"As you can see, it does. We keep it from others, so that demigods and gods don't come flocking to get a taste of it. Can you imagine? The power of everything within the west in a singular flame?"

No, no I couldn't.

"Not all gods are selfish, you know. What about the ones who'd use the power for good?"

Death shrugged. "Even if there were such pure gods, they would turn to ash from the sheer amount of power. That's why I'm warning you to turn back now. Hades would not be happy to lose another daughter."

I sighed, knowing he successfully made me feel bad. But now I had an idea of what I was supposed to do. I needed that flame.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

"Then prepare to face Death."

He lunged towards me, and I half expected him to grow vampire fangs.

I rocketed down to Kyma and morphed it into a shield. I'm not ashamed to say that I hid behind it. Hello? What was I supposed to do, knock on Death's door?

_No. Ring the bell and run. He hates that._ I cursed myself. Now was not the time to remember Father Hades' jokes.

Shield still out, I ran, err swam, forward trying to knock into him.

He sidestepped at the last second, so I changed direction, leaping over him, trying to wham him with my shield.

We danced like that until he got irritated and tried to go offensive. He pulled a black dagger out of nowhere and went for my side.

Mistake!

I rolled backwards, dropping Kyma, kicking the dagger out of Thanatos' hand, and catching it when I was right side up again. I stomped on the edge of the shield and it came spinning into my hand. Hah! Now I had Kyma and some sort of weird shadow dagger. The god of Death obviously didn't stand a chance now!

Thanatos was mad. He came for me, face darkened by shadow, as beautiful as ever.

I had to go defensive. Slowly, I was backing up, towards the inside of the pavilion. Thanatos didn't really notice. He was too busy trying to smash me in.

I went in for a swipe with the dagger, but Thanatos just held out his hand and the dagger burst into shadows. He started going easy on me again, slowing down. We couldn't have that.

"So Thanatos." I said, dodging an attack. "Eris told me you were her substitute. Second best, are you?"

He bared his teeth and went at me a bit quicker. Closer. Closer. Closer. I continued throwing witty comments. Hey, death is easy to draw forward.

It was a good thing, because I was exhausted. I couldn't keep this up forever, even with the water.

Has it gotten hot all of a sudden?

Death landed in front of me. "You cannot defeat Death, demigod."

I looked behind me, and was almost blinded by the sheer blue brightness. I turned back to him, grinning triumphantly.

"I don't have to defeat you."

And before I could change my mind, I lunged, full speed, at the blue flame.

My eyesight went away, even though my eyes were open. The roar of the fire rivaled Lei's. The heat was so intense, it felt like my face was being melted off.

Then the roaring quieted down from deafening to ear-splitting. I blinked and I could see again. It was very blue. Why was the flame blue?

"The flame adapts to the greatest hero of the time. Your Percy Jackson is quite fond of blue." A deep voice came out of nowhere. You could feel the power, and it was like getting hit in the face.

The intelligent person I am, I answered, "Am I dead?"

Smoothly, the voice replied, "No. Not yet."

Great.

"So. Any advice on how to stay- you know- not dead."

"Humor will not get you out of this situation, Victoria Jackson."

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I believe you know my name quite well. I am the Flame of Western Civilization."

Another surprise. Great. Everything was so much easier in training.

At least I'll be killed by Western Civilization itself.

I smiled. "Can I call you Ed? Flame of Western Civilization is a mouthful."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

I grew up with over twelve parents. I grew up with said parents arguing over whether I should become a scholar, a model, or a war general. I was taught the stories of the great Greek heroes. Traps were sprung on me randomly as part of training. I was even taught how to lull a dragon to sleep.

I wasn't, however, ever taught how to converse with a huge blue flame that could incinerate me faster than the speed of light.

Needless to say, I was a bit… unprepared. And confused. How come I wasn't dead?

"A very good question, Victoria Jackson."

Oh yeah. Ed can hear my thoughts.

"You are quite extraordinary, demigod. Few have such favor from all the gods-"

"Persephone doesn't really like me." I protested.

"- so you have favor from me."

My heart skipped a beat. "So… you aren't going to kill me?"

"We shall see. I am willing to negotiate, if you do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Later. I believe you'd much rather want to hear what I would have to show you first."

_Everything around me shifted. I was suddenly floating above the Mississippi river. Typhon rampaged through it, causing a severe storm. I could see my parents struggling to stop, or even slow down the monster, with little results. Squinting, I saw that Father Hades and Dad were missing. Of course, Dad was fighting his_ _own war. Father Zeus probably offended Father Hades in some way._

_Anyways, Typhon had just stepped into the Mississippi when I heard the conch horn sound. Rising from the waters, Dad and an army of Cyclops rose. They wrapped Typhon up with water, creating at tunnel that lead to darkness. I watched in wonder as Typhon slipped in. GO DAD!_

_I frowned, remembering the underwater war. Had Dad's palace been destroyed? Is that why he came to help? Was that the cause of the grave look on his face, when he should have been celebrating?_

_The scene shifted just in time for me to see the blonde man I saw in an earlier dream stab himself in the armpit. Percy watched gravely. I watched in disbelief as the man crumbled and died. How had the stab killed him? I mean, sure, he could've bled out, but that should've taken a wound that size a few hours at_ _least._

_I turned to Percy. He knelt down to the man and retrieved the knife as my parents stormed into the room. Looking around, I realized, shocked, that we were in the throne room. The walls and some thrones were crumbling, and Mother Hestia's hearth was fading, but definitely the throne room._

_I looked up. "What is this?" I asked, hoping Ed could hear me._

_"__This." He answered. "Is the future. Or rather, the future without you. As you can see, everything works out well."_

_"__Well?" I questioned. "My Dad's palace getting destroyed is good? And look at the looks on their faces." I said, gesturing at Percy and his companions. "They look miserable."_

_"__In war, there needs to be sacrifices."_

_I was silent then. That was Mother Athena's most important lesson. There are always going to be casualties. We always have to work past them, and look at the big picture, or else no one will survive. It all just seemed too horrible._

_"__Where am I in all this, then?" I asked. I wasn't really sure I wanted to know the answer._

_"__You need not fight." Ed answered. "Stand by. Return to your Martin. Have your child. Olympus is no longer your main responsibility. You're a mother now."_

_Oh wouldn't that be wonderful. I could just be happy with the people I loved. I would finally be able to relax. No more fighting, and posture, and expectations. I could start towards my own dream. Martin had said it himself. He would never abandon me. He and I would live happily ever after._

_I pondered this. Of course, I wanted to take care of Percy Logan, but I wasn't sure stepping away from everything I knew was the answer. What if he developed powers later, taking after me? No, I couldn't do that to him. Besides, I had dreamed my entire life of finding my brother and mother. I wasn't going to stop now. I could do everything, and still protect my child._

_"__Very well." Ed said, startling me. "There is another option. Demigod, I will let you go, but you must continue your quest, and do me a favor. Though I sense you want something else from me?"_

_I paused, taking a deep breathe. This was the big moment. "I need to borrow your power. To defeat Typhon.""_

_Ed paused. "Interesting. Why would you want this, after I just showed you your father defeating the giant without your help?"_

_"__Dad helped with the expense of his kingdom. I can do this without Dad's palace getting completely destroyed."_

_"__I told you before, Victoria Jackson. There are always sacrifices. If I do this, you must give me something."_

_I shuddered. "What do you want?"_

_"__I must think it over. But it will not be cheap."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Fine. What's the task?"_

_The scene changed. Long island showed. "In New York, at the pond in Central Park, there's a red crystal at the bottom. Retrieve it for me. And put it in this pouch." A shimmering blue bag appeared in my hands. "It will then be transported to me."_

_Simple enough._

_"__If you do go to face Typhon, I want you to do this to me first."_

_"__Um, why?"_

_"__Because you are much more likely to survive New York over Typhon."_

_Good answer. A bit selfish, but a good point._

_"__Fine. I'll do that if you let me live. Now, about the powers. I'm running out of time here."_

_"__Very well. I have thought of a suitable price."_

_"__Well don't leave me hanging."_

_"__The life of your child will be fitting."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

_I stared. And then I laughed. "I'm sorry. I think you just suggested I'd give up my child for power."_

The scene changed again. I was back in the middle of Ed. Whoa, weird thought.

"That is my price, Victoria Jackson."

"No way, José. There has to be something else you want. You are not taking a boy that isn't even a few days old."

Ed paused. "Very well, then. Perhaps there is something else you could give me. Though I'd prefer it to be the other way. You could've been a great hero, Victoria Jackson. Not quite as strong as Perseus Jackson, of course, but great none the less. The first to walk away from me alive."

I waited.

"Your life would also suffice."

Oh. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"You can still take my other offer. But if you give yourself to me, you'll never see Martin Wolfe, or Percy Jackson, or Sally Jackson."

"Will my baby survive?"

He paused before answering. "Yes, I could arrange for your son to survive."

So this was what it was like to be a hero. I didn't like it very much. "Very well. Except for one itsy bitsy detail. How am I supposed to use your power to defeat Typhon when I'm dead? Or get your crystal for that matter?"

"Simple. When the great prophecy passes, you are out of time. And you will pay my price. You will never wake again."

"Yeah, I get it. Alright. Agreed."

"Excellent! You have less than twenty four hours then! I'll teleport you to New York. Hurry, child. You don't have much time."

Less than twenty four hours. How much time had passed while I was with Ed? Whatever. I had already lost so many days on this quest. One or two more wouldn't hurt.

I felt another zip and felt myself traveling again. Kyma returned to my hand. When I could see clearly again, I was standing in front of the Empire State Building. Right. Crystal.

I jogged towards Central Park, every once in a while slashing through a monster on the way. I knew it was going to be bad, but it was still strange, after all those years looking down on Manhattan, to see it as a war zone.

Every once and a while, I winced when I saw a demigod on the ground. I was honestly surprised the casualties weren't worse. There had to be thousands of monsters, with probably around a hundred people fighting on our side, campers and hunters.

Though, our side was pretty impressive. Hunter's arrows rained down, causing explosions and scattering large groups of monsters. Campers expertly hacked and slashed. Satyrs and nymphs grew vines and played pipes. Things could've been worse.

I continued towards the lake. It had just gotten into view when I felt a presence next to me. When I spun around, there was nothing there.

I continued on, staying on guard. It was a good thing, too, or else I would've been sliced to pieces.

Though I couldn't see the blade, I could feel its movement. I leaped backwards so the blade just brushed my skin, cutting open my shirt. I wasn't exactly in full battle armor. I lunged with Kyma from where the blade had come from, intending to hit the blade away from the invisible thingy, but instead, I brushed over something that seemed way harder, with something that felt like cloth on top.

I swung my body and grabbed at the place my blade hat nearly connected, pulling off the piece of cloth. I looked down in my hand, and found I had grabbed... a Yankee's cap?

I looked up and found myself face to face with a beautiful, familiar looking blonde girl heavily resembling Mother Athena. She was staring angrily at her cap.

She met my eyes and lunged at me with a bronze knife. Surprised, I dropped the cap and flipped quickly backwards. She recovered incredibly quickly and easily went in for another swipe. This time, I met her with Kyma and attempted to kick her legs out from under her. The girl didn't fall completely, but stumbled. Taking the opportunity, I gripped my hand on her shoulder and swung around so I pushed her down on her hands and knees, myself straddling over her horseback style.

I was about to pat myself on the back when the girl managed to sink her knife into my leg. I bit back a cry of pain and put Kyma at the girl's neck. "Put... down... the... knife..."

She grit her teeth, but took her hand off the hilt, leaving the knife in my leg. Sweet Father Zeus, that hurt.

Studying the girl's face closer, I realized another emotion was showing. Pain. I didn't think I had hit her that hard. Enemy or not, she was a demigod, and I didn't want to kill her. I took a closer look and saw her shoulder was bandaged. Now that was definitely ringing some bells. My eyes widened as I remembered my vision.

Oh. My. Gods. This girl wasn't the enemy.

I was about to swing off her when I felt another blade approaching from around seven o'clock. I turned and saw from the corner of my eye another bronze blade of a demigod. Not having any other choice, I leaned the other direction, careful to not let my impaled leg hit the girl. I wasn't skewered, but a deep cut hit me right on my left cheek, reaching all the way down past my neck and onto my shoulder, ending just before my stomach. A perfect lethal hit.

Now my left side was heavily bleeding. I turned the best I could to face my new opponent. He was leaning down, helping the blonde girl to her feet, so that I could only see his black messy hair. They must have been good friends. No wonder he was pissed.

The boy looked up and met my eyes, sea green meeting bright green. I dropped Kyma and fell to my knees, breathing hard, pain and shock getting the better of me. My hand slowly went to my new wound stretching from my face to my stomach, one that would definitely scar. One that was made by my own twin brother, Percy Jackson.

No way was I going to fight him. I glanced at the lake, right next to me now. I still had a mission.

Gritting my teeth, I took the blonde girl's knife and with as much strength as I could muster, I pulled it straight out. I stumbled for a second, before retrieving Kyma and stumbling to my feet. I was feeling woozy from blood loss. The last time that happened was when Father Ares 'accidentally' stuck his sword right through my gut. According to Father Apollo, I lost nearly 45 percent of my blood before he could get to me. Mother Hera grounded Father Ares for two months.

The water could heal me. I just hoped Percy Logan was okay.

"Perseus. Listen." I looked up completely, meeting his eyes again. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I'm really glad I got to meet you before I die. It's too bad I have to. We could've been close. I always wanted to have a family with you and Mom."

His eyes widened in surprise. He looked over my face, squinting in concentration. "Victoria?" The blonde looked at him, surprised.

He sounded so determined and scared. I threw the knife hilt first at the girl. She caught it, sending an annoyed look my way. With one more little smile, I fell face first into the lake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

The water surprisingly warm for a lake. Though I wouldn't be shocked if some stray Greek fire made its way under and created a brand new hot spring.

Right away, I felt my wounds- which were very painful- start to heal. Sometimes, I really love being a daughter of Poseidon. Now all I had to do was find some crystal the heart of the west wanted for some strange reason.

I dove to the very bottom, using my bad leg as little as possible. Glancing back, I saw I was leaving a steady trail of blood, making the water murky and gross. Wow. Way to be stealthy Victoria.

You know, when I pictured grabbing this stupid rock, I imagined it to be huge and glowing, but this didn't seem to be the case. The most I saw were a bunch of fish hiding. Fish were smarter than me.

"My Lady!" a voice rung out in my head. I turned around as a small brown fish made his way towards me.

"Is something wrong?"

"My Lady! What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for a red crystal. You wouldn't have happened to see it, Mr. Fish?"

"Red crystal? You mean the dagger?"

"What dagger?"

The fish turned and led my away to a small little crevice I could barely fit into. After squirming inside, I found myself in a ravine. Mr. Fish continued all the way down, past dozens of other fish. Finally, at the very bottom, a dagger stuck out of a rock, with just a centimeter of the blade showing.

"How did this get down here?"

"They say Lord Ares was so mad one day, he threw the dagger down from Olympus with all his might. It came down with so much for it impaled several fish and stuck itself into this rock."

I sighed. "Yeah that sounds like something Father Ares would do. You wouldn't mind if I took it, would you?"

If the fish had eyebrows, he would've raised them. "I suppose not. However, I'm not sure if you'd be able to take it. The dagger has been stuck here for a long time."

"Well, it's worth a shot." I swam forward and grabbed the hilt of the dagger, pulling with all my might. Sure enough, it didn't budge. Rethinking everything, I let go of the hilt and put my hand on the rock. I caused a miniature earthquake, cracking open the rock and freeing the dagger. I picked the weapon up and examined it. Sure enough, a layer of bright red blood covered the entire blade.

I turned back to my fish friend. "Thanks, Mr. Fish. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Anything for a child of Poseidon, my lady." the fish replied, bowing slightly. "Will you be going back into battle then?"

"Yes. Please, stay down here, where it's safe. The war should be over soon."

"Yes, my lady."

With one last nod, I left Mr. Fish and swam as fast as I could back to the surface. Inspecting my wounds, I found they had stopped bleeding completely and were mending. Unfortunately I didn't have time to sit there and wait for them to heal. I stopped before breaking to the surface and dug out my canteen of nectar, taking a quick swig. Then, I put Father Ares' dagger into the blue pouch Ed gave me. A second after after I closed it, I felt the dagger disappear. Satisfied, I put everything away and climbed to the surface.

The first thing I saw when I came up top was a skeleton. Then I saw another. And another. I blinked, wondering if I had somehow died. Nope, not unless the underworld had suddenly turned into New York.

"Victoria!"

I jumped at my name being called. No way. It sounded like...

I turned and saw Father Hades, Mother Demeter, and Persephone fighting together from Father Hades' chariot. Mother Demeter was looking at me, looking somewhat relieved, gesturing wildly at me to come over to her. Obeying, I flipped and slashed my way through the huge mob of monsters. When I made it to arms length, Persephone pulled me into the chariot. I drew Kyma into a bow and arrows and started shooting.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting Typhon?!"

Mother Demeter blushed. "Umm..."

"Later!" Father Hades snapped. "What are you doing here, Victoria? Why aren't you on Olympus?"

"Yeah, cause it's so safe there!" Father Hades scowled at me and pushed me down as an arrow whizzed right above my head. "I'm on a quest. I need to get to Typhon."

"What? You aren't going anywhere near that monster!" Mother Demeter screeched.

"Sorry, but I am. Quest! And I'm running out of time! I need transportation, quick."

Father Hades' scowl grew deeper. He turned to the side and pulled someone else into the chariot. I recognized the boy as Nico Di Angelo. "Nico, take this girl to a pegasus." he ordered.

"Hades! You can't be serious!" Mother Demeter protested.

"This is war, Demeter! Sacrifices have to be made." Father Hades turned back to Nico, who was studying me, looking very confused. Never the less, he nodded and gestured at me to follow him. I thanked Father Hades with a look and followed Nico out, still shooting. Soon, we broke out of the mob and into the outskirts of the battle.

"I don't know who you are, but you must be pretty important if Father wanted me to leave the battle." Nico yelled back to me.

"I don't know about that." I yelled back, shooting an arrow at some random monsters.

"Have we met before? You seem familiar?"

"You did read my shadows a while ago."

Nico stopped running, and turned to face me, eyes narrowed. "That was you?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing in the big house?"

I jumped as an explosion sounded from the Empire State Building. I turned back to Nico and frowned. "I'd love to play twenty questions, but I need to go. Now!"

He stared at me for a few more seconds before reluctantly leading me on. We stopped at some hotel, where a line of injured pegasi laid at the front. The all looked up and faced me when they saw us approach.

"Alright, guys. I know you're tired, but I need an able pegasus to fly me. It'll be dangerous, way more dangerous than the battle here, so if you don't want to go then don't. I'm not going to lie, you might die. Any volunteers?"

Nico looked at me like I was crazy, talking to the pegasi like that. At first, when none of them stepped up I thought I had scared them off. But then I heard voice say, "I love dying!" I turned and saw a male pegasus limp his way over. He was ashen grey mixed with black, with striking brown eyes so bright brown they were almost red. As far as I could tell, his only injury was his bandaged back leg.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his snout. "Thank you." I told him. Then I turned to Nico. "Thanks to you too." I grinned at him slyly. "And by the way, even though he doesn't act like it, your father is really proud of you. Seriously, he talks about you all the time."

Nico's eye widened. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. While he was processing, I took the opportunity to swing onto the pegasus' back. Finally, Nico spoke. "Just who are you?"

I grinned at him. "My name's Victoria. They call me the daughter of Olympus." The pegasus chose that moment to start flying. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go save the gods."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

"Dramatic much?" The pegasus questioned me.

"Hang around Father Zeus. You would be too." I fished a drachma out of my pocket and created a quick rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Poseidon, at his underwater palace." I threw the coin into the tiny rainbow and prayed that he hadn't left yet.

An image came together, showing Dad standing next to a young cyclops.

The cyclops saw me first. His eye widened and he yelled, "Daddy!" Father Poseidon quickly spun around. He looked awful, much worse than the last time I had seen him. The war must had taken its toll.

"Victoria." I could hear relief in his voice. "You're alright." Then he looked me over again. He seemed to age another ten years. "Victoria... what happened to you? Where are you?" At least, I assume that's what he said, as the pegasus was flying so fast and the rainbow was so dinky his image kept coming in and out.

Did I really look that bad? I glanced down at myself and fingered my hair. I was still wearing the same clothes I had on five days ago, seeing as I really didn't have time to change. My hair was greasy, singed, and chopped up from being nearly hit in battle. Mother Aphrodite would not be impressed.

"Dad, I can't hear you very well! You'll just have to listen to me! You can't go to fight Typhon. I know Percy's plan. It's brilliant, but your palace will be destroyed."

Dad nodded grimly. "But what about Olympus? I can't do nothing."

"You're a god! Use a projection to use your powers. Send a small guard like you planned. But do NOT leave the palace Oceanus probably is already sure you're leaving. You can catch him by surprise!"

"But it wouldn't be powerful enough-"

"Dad! Please, trust me!" I saw my Dad's eyes widened. I know I hadn't ever spoken to him like that ever before. But I was desperate. I sent him one more pleading look before cutting connection.

I knew Dad was concerned about the lack of his power if he wasn't facing Typhon in person, but I knew I could handle it. Even during my talk with Father Hades, I could feel the power of western civilization pouring into me. Not just greek power either. I could feel Native American, Egyptian, Norse, and Roman all mixed in as well, forming a giant bomb. A flaming, blue bomb.

"Whew. Look at that storm." The pegasus brought me out of my thoughts and I looked ahead. A large storm covered an even larger giant, just like in my dream. I looked down and saw the Mississippi just ahead.

I pointed at the river. "If you want a chance at survival, you should probably set me down there."

"I thought this was a suicide run. What are you trying to do?"

"It is a suicide mission. Because I'm going to help take down Typhon."

"Sound like fun. I'm in." I stared at the pegasus in amazement. What a brave stallion. If we survived, I'd have to make sure to reward him in some way.

"Alright." I said reluctantly. "Well, if we're going to die together I at least want your name."

"Jackpot. But my friends call me Jack."

"Alright Jack. I'm Victoria." We were interrupted by a mighty flash of light and power. Father Zeus' master bolt. I squinted over towards the Mississippi. Jackpot and I were so caught up in talking that we didn't even notice how close Typhon was to the river. In fact, in one more step Typhon would step smack dab in the middle. Then this would all be wrapped up, with just two deaths on the board.

I patted my stomach for probably the last time. Ed swore Percy Logan would survive. I tried to console myself, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear.

I looked back ahead. No turning back. I closed my eyes and called on Ed, telling him it was time. He sent a spiral of power, doubling what was already gathered. I looked down and realized both myself and Jack were covered in a cloak of blue flames.

I drew Kyma into a sword judging we were ready. At the same time, I heard a conch horn sound. Dad's guard had arrived. It was time to make an entrance.

"Well then Jack." I pointed Kyma forward. "Till death do us part."

**Percy POV**

I watched the screen next to Luke- _Kronos_\- nervously, praying that Poseidon had done what I asked. It was the only way we could win.

When Typhon stepped into the river, for the worst possible moment, nothing happened. Then a conch horn sounded. My spirits lifted, thinking that I was about to witness my Father come out of the water and send Typhon straight to Tartarus. Instead, a carriage driven by none other than my baby brother spiral out around the giant.

Not that I wasn't glad to see Tyson again, but where in the world was Poseidon!?

Kronos laughed next to me. "Cyclops to the rescue?"

I grit my teeth. Dad, where are you? Then the weirdest thing happened. I felt some sort of power soar... everywhere, as if it had exploded somehow.

Kronos stopped laughing and looked at the screen, looking a mix between awe and terror. "It cannot be."

I was about to ask what it couldn't be, when something blue hurtled right into the giant from above, causing a huge bellow to come from the beast. A small trickled of ichor drizzled down Typhon's face.

All the gods stopped what they were doing and looked at the odd blue figure in shock.

"Zoom in!" Kronos yelled at the screen, sounding agitated now.

The screen zoomed in rapidly, as if Iris was watching and was just as interested in the figure. Eventually, it was zoomed in enough so that I could make out a person on a pegasus. But I couldn't quite see the person's face.

The person raised his sword and yelled something I couldn't make out to the gods. They all snapped out of their shock and charged Typhon simultaneously, yelling a united battle cry. Tyson lead the other cyclops' to a spot on the river just under Typhon's feet. Being careful not to be stepped on, they made a circle and ran faster and faster, tripping the monster up more than a few times.

That's when Poseidon decided to make his entrance. Kind of. A god-sized water made figure that looked exactly like my dad came out of the water. He quickly looked over the battle scene. The other gods, the cyclops', and the figure were doing a great job keeping Typhon in the river. Water Poseidon paused when he saw the figure for a second before finally going on with my original plan. Dad sent Typhon straight to Tartarus and the screen cut off just as Typhon disappeared.

I smirked and turned to Kronos. Unfortunately, he didn't seem as shaken up as I thought he would be. I mean, he was angry, sure, but he also seemed almost fascinated. He turned to me. "Percy Jackson. How on Earth did you convince the Flame to fight for you?"

Before I could ask what the heck that meant, he lunged at me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

**Percy POV**

We won. Luke had betrayed Kronos. He was a hero in the end. Annabeth had become the architect of Olympus. Grover had become acting lord of the wild. I had made the gods promise to be better. Everything was looking up. Though something did seem off.

Then Poseidon pulled me aside. I could tell it wasn't going to be a good situation.

He led me through Olympus until we reached the elevator. Just when I thought he was going to lead me down to New York he turned sharply to the left. We walked alongside the cliff until we came to the very edge, far from any path. A small bundle of rock was nestled in.

My Dad rolled a stone out of the way and gestured for me to go inside, him following me.

It was dark, with only torches lighting the staircase that led down. "What is this place?" I turned around and watched Poseidon roll the boulder back into place, blocking out half the light.

Then he answered me. "In Greece, the tombs of the Olympians are designed like this."

"Um... I'm in an Olympian's tomb?"

"Something like that." He walked past me and led me down the stairs, round and round and round. Just when I thought I was going to collapse from exhaustion, Poseidon slowed down. He turned to look at me quickly before turning again.

This time when I followed, we came into a small room. The torchlight was even dimmer, but I could make out drawings on the walls. In the middle of the room, a marble table stood about to my waist. A body was laying across it. Hera stood next to the table, looking down at the body sadly.

Poseidon crossed the room and stood next to Hera. I slowly made my way forward. I wasn't exactly sure what this had to do with me. Until I saw her face.

The girl was beautiful, with short curled brown hair and a well shaped face, skin just a few shades darker than snow. She wore a dark blue gown, which flowed all the way down to her ankles. In her hands she held a single lily.

I walked up to her and fingered the scar on her face that continued down her shoulder and disappeared behind the dress. The scar I had given to her.

"Victoria?" I turned to Poseidon. He nodded mutely. I breathed in deeply and turned back to my fallen sister. I was shaking so badly, I barely noticed Poseidon and Hera leave without me. I knew they were giving me time to say goodbye.

"Victoria. Oh my gods." I had started to cry. "We never spent any time together. Or got to spend a Christmas together. We didn't even get to argue. You didn't even get to meet Mom. It isn't fair." I took her hand. "I'm so sorry, Victoria. This is all my fault."

I turned when I heard Poseidon come in again. "She's still alive, Percy."

"... What?" I turned back to her and checked her pulse. Sure enough, she had a weak one. "She'll be okay?"

"We don't know. Not even Apollo could help her. She shouldn't be alive."

"Why? What happened?"

"Everyone, even the gods have a limit in power. If we gods use up too much power, we could take thousands of years to become right again. But Victoria isn't a god. And she used more power than all the Olympians combined have."

"How is that possible?"

Poseidon hesitated. "We aren't sure. What matters right now is that she is still alive. And we plan to keep it that way. Just be sure to tell Annabeth not to get rid of this place."

I nodded. Poseidon smiled weakly and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Good. Now, get out of here. I'm sure your mother's worried sick."

**Martin POV**

After the police talked to my parents, they brought me to the station a few days later. They had asked us to stay in town until they found anything on Victoria.

When they brought me in, I had expected them to ask about that day. But they didn't. The nice cop that was interrogating me was the same one from the hospital.

The nice one started it off. He pointed at Victoria's necklace, which now hung around my neck, tucked into my shirt. "Was that her's?"

I nodded.

"Bring it out please."

I narrowed my eyes. Was he going to take it from me? I slowly inched my hand over and pulled the key out. The cop leaned forward, across the table and squinted at it. "As I thought. Mr. Wolfe, are you aware of the reason we were looking for Miss Hedge last week?"

"No."

He waited for me to say more. When I didn't, he continued. "I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, but there is no Victoria Hedge."

That I looked up at.

"Ah. I got your attention with that one. The doctors took DNA tests to try and find out Victoria's reason of collapsing. What they found was half of her DNA missing."

"That's not possible."

"Correct, it isn't. Which is how the police got involved. We checked into it. According to the samples, Victoria is nowhere close to being related to her so called uncle, Gleeson Hedge, which means, for whatever reason, the two of them lied to your family." he paused to take in my look of shock. "Wait, there's more. About fifteen years ago, there was a report from a foster home in New York of a kidnapping of a year old baby by the name of Victoria Jackson. Their DNA matches." He paused again, to let me process.

"So now, Mr. Wolfe. You tried to protect your little girlfriend at the hospital. Are you willing to protect her now?"

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say yes with all my heart. But how could I, when it turned out I knew absolutely nothing about the girl I thought I loved.

**JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER! WOOOOOOO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJ.**

_9 months later_

**Martin POV**

It was late on a school night in mid May. I was on my laptop, finishing up homework, downstairs at the kitchen table. As it was the last month of school, I was spending my days stressing over finale grades and passing junior year.

It was a little past eleven when I heard the knock on the door. This instantly made me go into absolute paranoia. I ran upstairs and woke up Mom and Dad. When they came down and opened the door, none other than Coach Hedge stood there.

"Gleeson?" My dad gaped at him for a second before scowling at him. "Where the hell have you been? What are you doing here? Do you know what happened to Victoria?"

Coach Hedge looked past Dad and looked at me with calculating eyes. "I'm assuming you're the one who knocked up Victoria."

My mouth dropped open. How did he know about that? I blushed as my parents turned to me, shocked looks on their faces.

"I'll take that as a yes." Coach Hedge pushed past my dad, letting himself in. "We need to talk. All four of us."

Mom nodded and led us to the living room. The three of us lined up on the sofa while Coach Hedge sat across from us on a recliner, tapping his feet irritably.

"Where's Victoria." I eventually blurted out. I didn't really expect him to know.

But Coach Hedge shook his head. "Gone."

Silence. My parents and I exchanged shocked faces. No matter the circumstance, I knew my entire family had truly believed Victoria was still alive.

Hedge continued. "If you want to know, her real name is Victoria Leah Jackson. She entered comma last August, a few days after she left you all."

"Comma? Again?" Dad demanded.

Hedge glared at him. "We're lucky she was even alive. Gods know she shouldn't have been. But we're glad she was, or else we would've lost two lives." He looked directly at me at the last part. My eyes widened when I understood what he was implying. Apparently, Mom got it too.

"You mean she was..."

"Yeah. Your stupid son got Victoria pregnant. She gave birth around two weeks ago."

Fear and anger burned through me. I jumped to my feet."Why wasn't I told earlier."

"Sit down, boy!" Hedge yelled, letting out some weird irritated noise. "Before Victoria went under, Victoria told her aunt to contact me. She wanted me to be the one to tell you. She also named her kid, which you better be okay with. So do you want the little cupcake or not?"

I felt myself getting a little dizzy. I wasn't ready for a baby. I didn't have a clue what to do. Was it a girl or boy? Did it look like Lucy? I bet it did. Lucy must have wanted me to keep it, or else she wouldn't have wanted Hedge to tell me. What if it was her last wish. What if all she wanted was her baby to grow up with it's dad?

I bit my lip and looked up at my parents. Both were already looking at me. They both had that look like 'we will support you no matter what.'

Lucy would've wanted me to keep it. I nodded. "I'll keep it." My mother smiled at me and Dad patted my leg. They apparently approved of my decision.

Hedge scowled at me. "That took you a long time, cupcake." He pulled out his phone and pressed a button. "He said yes." A second later another knock came at the door. Hedge jumped up and turned the knob with no hesitation. A handsome teenage boy walked in. He had light brown hair that was cut neatly, and wore a white button down with nice jeans and dressy shoes. Even as a guy, I will admit, like Victoria, he was way too beautiful for the world.

What caught my attention the most, however, was the deep blue bundle he was carrying.

I rocketed up to my feet once more, sweating like crazy. Just the thought of having a kid made me nervous. Seeing my own kid was even more terrifying. The guy who was carrying my baby eyed me warily. He turned to Coach Hedge. "You sure he's qualified?"

"No. But Victoria wanted him to have the baby."

The guy sighed. He carefully cradled the bundle in one arm and reached the other out. "Oliver Bane. I'm Vicki's best friend."

I raised my eyebrows. Didn't know Lucy had a best friend. Not that I knew much about her. I shook his out stretched hand. "Martin Wolfe."

"I know who you are." He gestured at me to come over. He sent me a warning look and gently passed over the bundle to me.

It was heavier than I thought it would be. I peered into the blue blanket and got my real first look at my baby. It was sleeping, throughout everything. The first things I noticed were its curly dark brown hair and its nose, also just like Lucy's. Other than that, it had my complexion and face shape. I hoped it got Victoria's eyes. She had awesome eyes.

"His name is Percy Logan Wolfe." I faintly heard Oliver say.

"Pepe..." I muttered. I ran my finger over his cheek. "He's perfect. This can't be my kid."

Oliver snorted. "Normally I'd agree with you, but Vicki never dated anyone. Ever. Until you, anyway. And she'd never do a one night stand."

My parents finally stood up. They must have had to use all their will power to stay seated. They stood on the other side of me and took in my son's face. Mom started tearing up.

"You sure you want to do this?" Hedge asked, sounding gentler than he had ever been.

I nodded. Now that I had met Pepe, I knew there was no way I was going to let him go.

"Well, I'm going to have to get going. I'm needed elsewhere. If I'm able I might visit to check on the mini cupcake over there."

"And I'll definitely pop in every week or something." Oliver added.

I nodded. My parents and I followed them slowly back into the front room.

Hedge nodded at me. "Good luck."

I held my son tighter and watched the door close behind the two men. I stared at the door for a few seconds. Then I followed my parents, who had turned to go upstairs. Dad pulled Logan's old crib from the storage room across my room and set it up under one of my windows. I set Pepe down as gently as humanly possible. My parents stood next to me, looking down at Percy, eyes shining.

"Remember, Martin. You aren't alone in all this. We're here to help you."

"Victoria is gone." I whispered back, her death registering heavily.

"I know honey. But she left you the most precious gift she could ever give." She pecked my cheek, and my parents left my room. I watched them leave before turning back to Pepe. I leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"You're going to be just like Lucy. I know it." Just as I turned away, I heard a little sigh. I looked back in the crib and gasped. Percy had opened his eyes, ever so slightly. They weren't Lucy's bright green, but they weren't my dark blue either. They were a deep green that could only describe the sea. Pepe closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**The End!**

**I'm probably going to eventually think up a sequel since this was so fun to write.**

**This is my first finished fanfic. YAY!**

**I know these stories don't do very well, and the plot sucked. But, you know what? I can see why their still being written, because I just have the brightest feeling in my chest.**

**16 chapters, 18797 words, and 98603 characters.**

**Love you for trying this out, and even more amazingly, finishing it.**

**-Sylverarrow**


End file.
